


Masquerade

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Comedy, Confessions, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Crush, First Dance, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Foot Jobs, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Happy Sex, High school fic., Implied Sexual Content, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Masks, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Naked Cuddling, Name-Calling, Prison Guard (Sex Position), Private Sex, Role-Playing Game, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing a Bed, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Strip Tease, Stripping, Tears, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them (well actually one) has been in love with the other for the longest time.  The other has no idea.  The two of them get invited to the Karakura High School Ball (only catch, they've got to wear disguises).  See what happens when (unbeknownst to either of them) they meet.  Fireworks will fly. 2nd Bleach fic.  1st IchiHime fic.  Story based off of BB (Backstreet Boys) song; Quit Playing Games w/ my heart.  Don't own Bleach, but if I did, IchiHime would've happened already!!!</p>
<p>Normal text-Orihime/Ichigo speaking<br/>Bold-Hichigo speaking/Song lyrics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

Uryū Ishida was trying his hardest. At what you say? From not beating the snot out of one, Ichigo Kurosaki. "Come on, Ichigo. What the worst thing that could happen?", Uryu asked throwing his arms up in irritation at his classmate. "WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG YOU ASK? I'LL TELL YOU EXACTLY WHAT'S WRONG. THE PROBLEM IS THAT I'M NOT GOING TO SOME "BALL" WHERE I DON'T KNOW ANYBODY THERE. PLUS, I'LL LOOK LIKE A FOOL IF I WERE TO GO", the Soul Reaper scolded at the Quincy. Uryu was dressed as a seventeenth century male scientist, (Chad who was by his side), was dressed a pirate, and lastly Ichigo. 

Ichigo (with the help of both Chad and Uryu), was dressed in a robin-hood like uniform (with a green crossover to cover his identity) from the crowd that was sure to be at the High School dance. "Oh come on, Ichigo. Just give it a couple of minutes, and if you don't like it, you can leave. I know me and Chad are going to stay though. What do you say?", the last comment made by Chad. Normally, he'd agree with Ichigo on just about everything, but in this case, he had to agree with Uryu. Just for the fact that the two of them (meaning Chad and Ichigo), should do something other than just going to school and go to sleep as soon as school was over. Since he was out numbered two to one, he did any man would do. "Fine, I'll go. But I won't like it", Ichigo muttered before leaving the two of them behind. The two of them fist pumped each other, and followed the irritated soul reaper out, and Chad and Uryu headed on their way to the school ball (with Uryu taking his mask, along with Ichigo's since Ichigo was in such a rage that he forgot it). 

"Come on, Tatsuki...I...DON'T....WANT....TO....GO....", the citrus-haired woman yelled as her "best" friend wrapped her arms and hers, trying to get her to accompany her to the school ball. The duo really liked the costumes that they were in (only Orihime had her confidence issues), like usual. Tatsuki (dressed as naughty nurse) and Orihime (dressed a princess). Now normally, in most cases, she would always go to these types of things (she did it all of these types of things in her prior years as a high schooler). But in the past months the summer between her junior and senior years, she began to feel her body start to become more developed. More specifically, her breasts. 

Apparently, Aphrodite (the goddess of love (in Greek Mythology) had decided that she took a liking to Orihime's figure, starting in her freshmen year in high school. Her freshmen year, her chest was at a C-cup. Not much development came in her sophomore year. Then came her junior year came, her chest further developed into a D-cup, raising eyes amongst many a man in school. Finally her senior class was at hand, and Aphrodite's magic finally stopped but before giving the Citrus haired woman, a double-D chest. If she thought the proceeding year was bad, then this year was on a whole different level. Despite all of the sexy stares that she would get from her classmates, there was only one classmate of hers that would be and always be on her mind. That being Ichigo Kurosaki. 

Orihime wanted tell the soul-reaper or more importantly in this case (her classmate) how she truly felt about him. Tatsuki, on the other hand seemed to be able to read her friends mind, and thought of a way to have her friends wish become true. "You know" Tatsuki thought in a thinking manner. 'I really hope the Uryu came through on his part', Tatsuki crossed her fingers inside of her head, hoping that hers and Uryu's plan went off without a hitch. "I heard a rumor that Ichigo was planning on attending the dance tonight". It got what she was hoping for. "KUROSAKI-KUN?", the citrus-haired woman shrieked, to which Tatsuki answered by slowly nodding her head up and down. Before Tatsuki could reply, the high-school roommates where out of Orihime's apartment, without either one of them muttering any sort of retort.

The trio finally showed at the dance, though a little bit late (thanks to the Uryu tugging on Ichigo's arm, getting him away from his house), with Chad in toe, as he tried to hold back a snicker or to at the sight that he saw before him. Chad and Uryu decided to leave the grump goat to himself as the two of them decided join the crowd and either talk with them or dance amongst them. Thanks to Ichigo, the girls (Karin and Yuzu) were able to sneak into the dance, though the two weren't supposed to be there in the first place, since the two of them were grade-schoolers. 

Another soul reaper by the name of Toshiro Hitsugaya (dressed in his normal attire), had taken a liking to Ichigo's younger sister, Karin and (with Ichigo's consent) the two became boyfriend and girlfriend. Though Yuzu was a couple of years younger than her sister, she didn't want to be left alone at home (since their dad) was "away on business". So. Who was going to be the lucky person who would "take care" of the youngest of Ichigo's sisters? None other than Ichigo's classmate, Keigo Asano. Though he was clumsy, (like Ichigo), she thought that since he was Ichigo's classmate, that he'd be at least a little smarter than her brother. The two couples began to dance the night away, hoping that either of the two couples would get lucky by the nights end.

Just then, a (DJ) by the name of Kouga James, slipped in mix-tape to his iPod machine. Since he saw that everyone on the floor was having a good time, then he decided that having some romantic music would help slow the movement of the crowd. The name of the band that he selected was the Backstreet Boys, and the name of the album he selected was their first album, entitled "Backstreet Boys" or "BB" for short. Wanting to get the crowd into it, he started with one of his favorite songs on the album, called, "Quit Playin' Games (With My Heart)".

"Baby, oh

"Even in my heart I see  
You're not bein' true to me  
Deep within my soul I feel  
Nothing's like it used to be  
Sometimes I wish I could turn back time  
Impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could so bad baby  
Quit playin' games with my heart"

 

It seemed like everybody was having a good time. Well, everyone except Ichigo. He saw how much fun Hitsugaya had with Karin, and Keigo was doing a good job of keeping Yuzu entertained. But he was all by himself. With Renji and Rukia away on a mission (thanks to the Head Captain), he was left all alone, with no one to talk to since all of his friends with one another.

[Chorus:]  
"Quit playin' games with my heart (with my heart)  
Before you tear us apart (my heart)  
Quit playin' games with my heart  
I should've known from the start  
You know you've gotta stop (from my heart)  
You're tearin' us apart (my heart, my heart)  
Quit playin' games with my heart"

 

As Ichigo was in his sulking state, he couldn't help but feel someone brush up against him on a nearby bench. He was about to snap at the person, only it turned out the person was none other than a woman (and a sexy one at that). He turned his head and was met the most sexiest looking woman that he had ever laid his eyes upon. The woman was dressed like a princess (with a pink colored mask) to conceal her identity. It took all of Ichigo's willpower NOT to reach across and give her boobs a squeeze (to see if they were real or not). 

"You look familiar", Ichigo mentioned turning his head to the side to see if he see behind the mask and see who was wore it. "Yeah. Same goes for you, too", the masked women said underneath her princess mask. What was said next, couldn't have been properly said by either party. Funny thing is, that neither woman or man were the ones to speak. No, what was said came from the song being played.

[Chorus:]

"Quit playin' games  
Baby, baby the love that we had was so strong  
Don't leave me hangin' here forever  
Oh baby, baby this is not alright, let's stop this tonight". 

Taking the lyrics a bit literally for what it was worth, the duo rose up off of the bench they sat on for what seemed like the longest time, the masked teenager spoke. "So, though I don't recognize who you are, what do you say that we get out of here. You know, like going over to my place so we can talk in private?", Ichigo asked the shocked woman. 

'This is oh so sudden. What..do..I...I..do", Orihime stuttered to herself. Though thankful that she didn't say it aloud, because that would've given herself away, since in the history of Karakura High School, no student was any more of a stutterer then Orihime Inoue. After collecting herself, she answered his question. "I'd love to", the princess said as she wrapped her arm around Robin Hood's arm, and the couple made their way to wherever the two of them ended up at.

Since Ichigo was pretty sure the identity of the princess who's arm was intertwined with his (cough...Orihime...cough), instead of giving his "cave" away, he instead decided to something a little different. "I'm sorry princess, but I forgot were my hideaway is. Could we by chance go to your castle instead?", Robin Hood asked the princess. "M...my..ca..castle?", this time, the stuttering was said out loud in public and within the confines of her mind. "S..sure. I'll..le..lead the way", Orihime muttered and took a more "affirmative" hold around Ichigo's arm and the two of them were off to her 'castle' of all places. 

After what seemed like forever, Robin Hood and the Princess got to the princesses castle; aka apartment. Being the gentleman that he was, Ichigo stepped aside to allow Orihime to enter first. "So what does the lady want to do?", Robin asked his masked princess. "Oh, I don't...", she was interrupted in mid sentence when she was cut off by a pair of lips on top of hers. The lips were soft and smooth (a lot like hers). "I think that the two of us should remove our masks, well since we're not at the dance anymore. What do you say?", the robin hood disguised Ichigo asked the princess disguised Orihime. Before Orihime could respond, Ichigo beat her to it. "I'll go first".

Taking a seat on one of Orihime's couch, Ichigo decided to go with what he said prior. The Robin-Hooded character slowly took off his mask (to keep (who thought was underneath the Princess mask) in all the more suspense). As soon as the mask came off, the Princess shrieked, "K..KURO... KUROSAKI -KUN?", the masked princess asked in wonder. That shriek was all that was needed to confirm his suspicion. There was only one person; no scratch that. There was only one woman that would call him by his last name. "INOUE-SAN?", Ichigo's right hand reached forward to try and take the woman's mask off, only to see both of her hands on top of the mask to keep it in place. Only confirming his suspicions all the more clearly. "Come on Orihime, I know that it's you", Ichigo claimed as he put his hands on his hips. "How...How do you know that it's me?", Orihime muttered, not paying any attention to the fact that she had stuttered in front of him.

In a manner of thinking, Ichigo brought on of his hand up to cup his chin. 'Well, she want to play it like that', Ichigo was not in the mood for these games, but since it was Orihime (or at least he thought it'd be), he thought that he could play along with this "childish" game. "One, your stuttering in front of me. Secondly...", the suspense was killing her. How else did he know her to be Orihime Inoue. "Nobody but Orihime calls me by my LAST name", he said, thankfully put this game to rest. 'crap', Orihime scolded herself. Not delaying the inevitable, she reluctantly took off the top of her mask, revealing what Ichigo's hunch was in fact, true. 

"I'm sorry, Ichigo", Orihime told the man in front of her with the most apologetic tone she could must with. Ichigo could tell that she meant it, because of the tear starting to form in her eyes. If there was one thing that he hated, was seeing this woman cry. He remembered when he and Ulquiorra were fighting in Las Noches. He had that gigantic hole in his chest, and somehow, he was able to regenerate himself after Ulquiorra put a cero through his chest. Instantly dying on contact. Somehow, the hole closed up and ended up morphing into a Vasto Lorde (The highest level that a hollow can reach). 

After Ichigo's battle (as a Vasto Lorde), with Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra disappeared into nothing but ash, before ultimately dying. The sight truly terrifying for both parties. Ichigo because he could defeat his enemy the way that he wanted to, and for Orihime because she had never seen the depths that Ichigo had resorted to in keeping his friends safe. Ultimately with her in his thoughts all the time, praying for her safety. "So", Ichigo stated before looking at the worried teammate/classmate of his. "Why or how did get to the Dance tonight?", Ichigo had a theory at how it happened, but he wanted to hear it the explanation from Orihime personally. 

"From Tatsuki. She told that she was going to go. She wanted me to come along, but I had no interest at the time. Bu...but then, I guess she and Uryu talked together and talked about a way that the two of us could dance together at the Dance. B...but instead of being face to face, as you saw the Dance, it was a...mas..masquerade party instead of the traditional dances that are usually held at the school. Ichigo was really surprised that her most of her stuttering had disappeared, (well mostly). 'Well that explains a lot', Ichigo grumbled to himself. 'No wonder why Chad and Uryu wanted me to come with them'. "That was such a stupid plan", Ichigo mumbled out loud. "Why do you say that?", Orihime wanted to know what about it that Ichigo thought was dumb. Did that mean that he didn't want to be with her? He supposed that he should explain himself to Orihime. 

"I'm calling their plan stupid. I just think that there could've been a more simpler way of going about this "plan" that the two of them had in mind". Orihime quirked her eyebrow to the side, wondering what her "boyfriend" had on his mind. "Well", Ichigo paused before explaining his reasoning. "I would've gone to the dance with you. If you would've just asked me", Ichigo explained while trying to contain a chuckle that threatened to come out. She didn't know what came over her, but the next thing that she began pounding the tar out of Ichigo's chest. Pounding so hard that there were definitely going to be bruises on it, come the morning sun. 

"That's not..FUNNY", Orihime shouted as her pounding on Ichigo's chest continued. It began hurting (a little), so Ichigo caught her fist, stopping her assault on his body. What happened next astonished both of them. Ichigo (with not thought or reasoning) pressed his lips to the princess in front of him. "What's so.." her rant at a standstill before realizing that once again, Ichigo's lips were pressed on to hers. The contact had been released before Ichigo continued. "The first was to stop your stuttering", Ichigo stated. 'Well' Orihime thought inside of herself. "What was that recent one for?", Orihime wondered. "Because I've always wanted to kiss you", Ichigo said, pointing out what he thought was a stupid question. "What did...you say?", Orihime wondered trying to get her sentence together, not believing what she had just heard. 

There was nothing that he liked more than seeing the bewildered look on her face with she looked confused. So he had to break it down for her. Slowly. "I. Said. I. Liked. Kissing. You". He broke it down word by word so she cold digest each word for what it was worth. "We..well..I", Orihime was again interrupted when she felt Ichigo's lips on hers once again. "I think it's about to stop with the chitchatting, and about time we get started with the "other" sessions. Before Orihime could ask what that meant, she carried caveman style from the couch in her apartment, to her bedroom bed just down the hall. Once the two of them were inside, they let the "sessions" begin again.

It started with Ichigo taking off his Robin Hood-like pants, revealing a rock-hard six pack that most guys his age would kill for. Orihime, loving what she saw, unconsciously licked her lips at the sight that was bestowed upon her. She brought her hands forward to touch what she could believe she was seeing in front of her. "Hmm", Ichigo moaned at the feel of his princesses touch on his skin. He then took off his shirt, revealing the rest of god-like body. Orihime was such awe that she didn't the tent forming in his boxers. Orihime blushed at what she saw. 'That will tear me apart', Orihime told herself as she clapped both of her hands on to her face. "I want to continue this, Hime. But I won't do this unless you want to do this as well", Ichigo told the blushing Orihime. She could tell that he was serious. If she didn't want to do this, he would understand, and they could always try "doing it" again, as soon as she was up to it. Both physically and mentally. 

"Yes", the auburn-haired beauty told the man she had loved since the day that she had first set eyes on him. As she about to take off her princess gown off, her hands were stopped by another pair of hands. "Allow me", and with the utmost care (as to not allow her gown to touch her skin), he removed it from her sexy body. All that she had on was a purple bra and matching panties. Orihime instantly blushed at the fact that most of her body was revealed to Ichigo, by using her hands to cover whatever she could of both her breasts and her pussy, ( mostly the lower part which was getting a little wet). Seeing a nearby mirror, Ichigo wrapped a hand around Orihime's waist and brought her forth. Using his free hand, he grabbed her purple bra (by the front), and snapped it in half (causing Orihime's breasts to spill out). Before Orihime had a chance to cover herself up, Ichigo gently pushed her backwards on to the bed that was behind her. He had a really sexual fantasy "involving the mirror", but he would save it for a later time.

So instead, he wanted to see what other "hidden" treasures she had hidden from him (underneath those purple panties) of course. 'May I?", Ichigo asked as he as he put Orihime's legs on top of his shoulders (making her as open to him as possible). "Ye..yes", Orihime said as she had a bit of fear in her voice, as Ichigo had the look of a predator who was about to devour its meal. Slowly and meticulously, he inched the last remaining article of her clothing inch by inch. As soon as he flung her panties across to the other side of the bedroom, his nose was hit by what he saw. Not only did he smell the scent of citrus, but her pussy was completely bare for him and him alone. 

Wanting to know what she tasted like, he brought his head forth and took her clit into his mouth, and began tasting her. "Oooh", Orihime moaned at what she was feeling right now. Yes, she had done this before (to herself), but it was oh so much better to have someone doing to her, as oppose to do it by yourself. The best part was that (the man she had been in love with since she was a little girl), was the one that was doing it to her. Loving the feeling that he was doing to her, she used one of her hands and began slowly massaging his scalp (like an owner petting her pet cat), encouraging him to take as much of her juices as he could. 'I think I found my new favorite drink', Ichigo told himself as he continued drinking his 'new found' lovers juices. As Orihime was on the verge of climaxing, the feeling disappeared as he switched the ministrations from her pussy, and moved them on to her feet.

He apparently had grown accustomed to foot jobs because Orihime was nothing but sopping mess. It started with Ichigo bringing her big toe in his mouth. "Ahh", the surprised girl gasped. She already had beautiful feet, as Ichigo was dead set on showing her how beautiful her feet actually were. It then continued as Ichigo his first ever foot job, he inserted his tongue in between the little cracks in between her other toes, (making Orihime more of a mess then she already was). Now, Orihime could've stopped him, but she used her arms to support herself to arch her body see what else he had in mind for her (also add in that he was so far down on her body, that her arms couldn't reach him, even if she had wanted him to stop). 

Deciding that he had his fill of both her feet and her pussy, it was time for one of his fantasies to come true. More specifically, her breasts. He had fantasized about those things ever since the two of them had enter high school together. 'I wonder how she fits those things into her uniform', Ichigo thought to himself. The 'play' time started as Ichigo brought Orihime into a standing position; watching in awe as her breasts bounce as he brought her up. Orihime (ever the conscious person that she was), pressed her hands to her breasts from the force as she felt Ichigo's member get lodged inside of her (taking her virginity in the process). "AHH", his orange-haired screamed at the intrusion of what had just entered the lower part of her body. He knew that he had hurt her; so he placed little butterfly-like kissed all over her face; hopefully that she would forgive him. "I'm so sorry, Hime", Ichigo muttered as his kissing had subsided. "It's ok, Kurosaki-Kun. If I had to lose my virginity to anyone, I'm happy that it was to you", Orihime mentioned to the love of life. 

Pushing her words to the back of his mind, Ichigo resembled his handiwork. He took both of her hands (in his) and thrusted them into her back. Then, Ichigo brought the two of them so that they were both in front of the mirror, (but not before turning her body over so now his cock faced her apple-shaped ass). He wanted to 'surprise' her so....(without her knowing), he took off his black boxers, revealing himself to the her (though she didn't know, seeing that she was facing away from him. Like before, he brought her hands behind herself, but this time, it was a little more comfortable because Ichigo held on to her hands, unlike before when her hands were pressed to her back, this time he just held on to her hands with his (like a stretcher) but this was just for her. "Orihime", Ichigo whispered lovingly to her ear. "Y..yes?", Orihime said with a little bit of fear (though she secretly wanted to see exactly what would be his worst). "Look up and open your eyes, Hime. I love the picture that you're giving me", causing Orihime's face to resemble that of a bright red tomato. It took a couple (seconds) which turned into (minutes) before she gave her man her answer. Eventually, she opened her eyes and couldn't believe the picture that she gave to not only herself but the man who (at the moment), had had her arms stretched out behind her back.

Not only did she have her ass pressed up against the monster behind her, but he saw how her breasts drooped from her chest. Not wasting time, Ichigo inserted his seven-inch member inside of Orihime's ass (which proved to be a lot tighter then he would've expected it to be). Now, Orihime had no way of stopping her breasts from bouncing. The fact that he wanted to see to those melons of hers bounce further helped her self-esteem and got her to gain confidence within herself as well. In fact, it invigorated her as she bucked her hips wildly to meet her lovers thrusts, encouraging to push deeper inside of her. Harder and harder. Faster and Faster.

"Ichigo..harder..kami...faster", Orihime lustfully pleaded. Feeling his member start to throb, she knew he was close to climaxing and she wanted every last drop of his seed inside of her. Orihime's brown eyes opened and widened at the feeling of feeling of having Ichigo's cum spilling inside of her. She somehow used some of her strength to pull herself up and let her head rest on Ichigo's shoulder. "Wow", Orihime moaned at the feeling of almost passing out after her first round with Ichigo. "What a rush", Ichigo chuckled finishing her sentence for her. Orihime chuckled as well, then turned around so that her breasts were pressed against his sweaty chest.

"That was fantastic, Kurosaki-Kun", Orihime admitted to her lover. "Well", Ichigo said as he scourged his shoulders, like it was another day with her. "That's good to hear". He was about to continue before Orihime pressed a finger to his mouth, silencing him. "It's my turn, and I'm not going to waist it", her eyes met his. He knew she meant business. When she had her mind set on something, she would always pull through in the end. After that, she crouched down so she was now eye to cock with his member. Like before, she licked her lips at the feeling what it would feel like to have this thing inside of her mouth. She had already had his cock inside of her ass, so how would this experience feel like? 'This would be a 'work' of work. Who would've thought that Ichigo would end up with this', mentally covering her eyes at what she was staring at. Pushing the thought aside, she made a triangle-shaped cage with her hands around Ichigo's monster. This way, she could full concentrate on pleasuring Ichigo without having to look at the different faces he would show as her 'show' began. She then brought her head forward and her head began to bob while at the same time, her hands started massaging his jewels. Up and down on this monster he kept in hiding, just for her. Like Orihime earlier, Ichigo began stroking her hair, showing her how much he loved what she was doing to him.

"Hime, keep (moan) going", Ichigo muttered to her (in between moans and groans) telling how good it felt to have her smooth tongue work his cock over and over again. After telling her this, she sped up her pace. Up and down. Up and down she went until..."God, 'Hime. I'm cuming, God's I'm cuming. Faster", Ichigo as he stopped petting her hair and knotted his hand into her, keeping her in her place. To help her along with her sucking, he moved his hips back and forth while also keeping her in place so that she could get every last drop of his cum. "Hmm, yummy Kurosaki-Kun", the auburn-haired woman said as she was able to swallow ALL of her classmate's semen. "It tastes like...Apples", Orihime mentioned out loud to no one in particular. 'Semen tasting like apples?', Ichigo thought to himself. There was only one word that passed through his mind. YUCK. Ichigo used his hands and grabbed his captive by her hips and tossed up in the air before catching her, bridal style. "You did suck a great job on my cock, Hime, that you deserve to be punished in not one, but two ways", if Orihime didn't know any better, she could've sworn she sensed a little of Ichigo's inner hollow about ready to be released. (Thankfully, Ichigo had enough willpower to NOT let it take over his body). 

Ichigo carried his lover over to the mirror (ready to make one of his fantasies come true). Orihime had always known Ichigo to be somewhat of a shy person (except when it came to his friends). He turned her around so that her ass was placed against his groin, before placing his hands on her hips. Orihime thought this scenario seemed a little familiar. Like the two of them had done this before. "Orihime", Ichigo muttered to her. "Ye..yes Kurosaki-Kun?", Orihime wondered what Ichigo had in stored for her, (at this moment). Smack. Another smack. A third. Ichigo was now slapping her ass (with his hand), while pounding his erect cock into her. The combination of flesh on flesh felt oh so wonderful. "Ichigo. That..that feels..won...wonderful", Orihime loved that Ichigo was taking his time with her. Yes, he was a little rough at first (hell, he took her virginity without even knowing he did so). But what he was doing to her right now, just felt so..good. 

The fact that Ichigo wanted to watch her breasts bounce (once again) only added to her excitement as she used the last of her remaining strength to buck her hips up against his thrusts, wanting to push deeper inside of her, then he had done previously from this position. "ICHIGO..I..I..FEEL..IT...A..AGAIN", Orihime yelled with all of her might she felt the second round of Ichigo's cum go inside of her womb. "I've had it Ichigo. I don't think I can handle anymore", Orihime could feel exhaustion was on its way to take Orihime and send her into a blissful sleep. When she about ready to close her eyes, she felt that magnificent voice up against her ear for the third time. "I think I said that this was only the first of your punishments. You still have one more to go, Hime", Ichigo told the woman who's pussy was leaking from being over stimulated, (so much so that the semen from Ichigo's was still leaking out of her). The most awe-inspiring sight, (other than her breasts rising us and down), was that her hair was in such a mess, that it damn near cover a majority of her chest. 

Though his strength was fading, (much like Orihime's), he figured that the two of them could go one more round before letting sleep to take the both of them into slumber-land. Before she able to land on the bed (which Ichigo carried to the bed, caveman style), Ichigo dropped himself on to the bed, back first. He then maneuvered Orihime to the point that her pussy was placed on top of his cock. Orihime was about ready to get off of Ichigo, but that proved to be impossible since Ichigo grabbed a hold of her wrists, and placed them on top of the bed sheets. Essentially, trapping her. It was then that she remembered that she and Tatsuki had recently installed mirrors on top of her ceiling. Why you ask? Well, wouldn't you want to look over yourself before going out in public? (On second thought, don't answer that).

Orihime had no choice but engage Ichigo in another round of 'sexual' combat. It was awesome on both ends. For Orihime, how sexy Ichigo looked seeing all of that sweat dripping off of his face and body. For Ichigo, he could never get tired of feeling Orihime's pussy pulsate around his cock, and secondly, how sexy she looked her breasts rose and fell and he pumped her up and down. "That..All...You...Got...Kurosaki...Kun?", Orihime muttered as she tried her best to keep up with the soulreapears pace. Not one to turn down a challenge, Ichigo revolted. "I...Never...Turn...Down...A...Challenge...Much less....From a...Princess...Like You", Ichigo said as Orihime would've covered her face (from Ichigo's confession), but couldn't since he had her hands trapped with his own. Ichigo's pace went up sky high. So much, that Orihime gave up entirely and just let Ichigo have his way with her body. "I'M CUMMING", the two of them shouted at the same time, before releasing at the same time as well.

The two of them tried to feel exactly what the two of them had done to one another. For Ichigo, he knew that he was going to have a good night's sleep, (since he hadn't had one in what felt like forever), back when his mother was still alive. For Orihime, she knew that she wouldn't be walking normal for a couple of day (a week a tops). But the two had smiles on both of their faces. Ichigo, for finding the women that he could spend the rest of his life with, and Orihime, who was going to sleep with the guy that she had her eyes on since who know when. Using the last of Ichigo's strength, (for real), he slumped the two of them into the spoons position, and placed both hands on her stomach, in a protective manner. Almost like if someone was going to take her from him, then they were going to have to kill him first. "I love you, Orihime-Hime", Ichigo said lightly before letting the darkness cover his eyes. "I love you too, my prince", Orihime said as she let sleep overtake her and she joined her Robin Hood in "wonder-land". Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Orihime silently had tears in her eyes, showing that dreams can come true.


End file.
